


The Sudden Pain of Silence

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [102]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Communication, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Valinor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: They had found each other easy to talk to.But then...





	The Sudden Pain of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggy/gifts).



> Dedicated to ziggy, because recently she made my day with a review of an older story of mine about Fingon and Maedhros. I hope you like this little piece, ziggy!  
> For prompts, see end notes.
> 
> Quenya names: Maitimo=Maedhros, Findekano=Fingon.

He loved to hear his cousin speak. When Maitimo pulled down a book from the shelves and began to explain, their world seemed to gain depth, sing in subtler shades of colour. It was even better when Findekano discovered he could answer. Maitimo would listen patiently, as he spoke, and help unravel his thought.

Maitimo was not just family but a friend. They drew together, exchanging whispered comments and support, when routine was boring or when another crisis hit.

Then Feanor’s sword touched Fingolfin’s throat. Maitimo and Findekano cried out in a single voice, exchanged glances and found themselves divided.

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien Weekly prompts: Vocalizations: speak, whisper, cry. [100 words in MS Word.]
> 
> B2MeM prompts:  
> Initial prompt no. 11: The song of Fingon Elves yet sing,  
> captain of armies, Gnomish king,  
> who fell at last in flame of swords  
> with his white banners and his lords.  
> (The Lay of Leithian)  
> Daily prompt March 3:  
> And the music and the echo of the music went out into the Void, and it was not void. Never since have the Ainur made any music like to this music, though it has been said that a greater still shall be made before Ilúvatar by the choirs of the Ainur and the Children of Ilúvatar after the end of days. (The Silmarillion, “Ainulindale”)


End file.
